Civilization: A Paw Patrol Story
Civilization is a game-story of Venz412, The story is based on the new created fanon game. Characters * All members Paw Patrol * Mayor Goodway * Takota * Vicente Laurel * Andres * Carlos * Turbot Cousins * Takota * Mayor Humdinger * Sweetie Summary The Paw Patrol, and some of its Allies have a very good practice to Create mock cities. that plays in a tabletop form: Civilization 4. Story The Sharing of Culture It all begins where Capn Turbot and Francois exploring the Village of Aleppo. They entered an Old house. They see an old board game with a note on a white paper. the 2 decide to take it and bring it on Adventure Bay. At Adventure bay Ryder is calling Mayor Goodway, Carlos, Vicente to have a meeting. but it all interrupted when a call from Francois is received by Ryder and tells him. "Ryder, I have found a box with a note. and I will bring it to you." Ryder agrees. The Turbot cousins are riding a UH-143 helicopter. Skye along with the Pups noticing the Helicopter, the Mayor and Carlos are rushing towards Ryder. Cap'n Turbot sees the Paw Patrol and tries to land the chopper on the backyard. the chopper landed perfectly. The Pups are happy to see the Turbot Cousins, Mayor Goodway, and Carlos. Vicente uses the boots of travel to teleport to the place shocking the Pups. When everyone is here. Horatio shows everyone a box with a note. Ryder gets the note and read:"To anyone who found this: You will expect a time travel to the ancient era. Where you play as the leaders of each civilization, create your own empire. to change the world." As Ryder opened the box. they were teleported. the cover of the box reads: Civilization. The Change As they entered the box. Their attire is changing. They were luxurious Suits, Togas, Armor and Crowns. As they walked along a group of settlers meet them. they knealt and a settler named Peter said "We, The Settlers are honored in your presence. Leaders of our Civilization. Peter called out and he knew the Persons who entered as: * Ryder- Commander of the Adventure Bay * Chase-Chancellor of Germany * Marshall-Shogun of the Japanese Empire * Skye-Princess of the Russian Empire * Rocky-Political Leader and Founder of the People's Republic of China * Zuma-Leader of the Aztec Civilization * Carlos-Governor of Italy * Vicente-Revolutionary President of the Philippines * Mayor Goodway-Sultaness of Arabian Empire * Everest-Egyptian Pharoh * Tracker-Spanish King * Capn Turbot-Emperor of France * Francois Turbot-President of France * Takota-Premier of Trussia After this Ryder, Chase, Zuma, Skye and Rocky Builds Cities expanding around the world. The rest builds their own cities and expanding their Kingdoms. and tries to settle their disputes peacefully or brutally. A new Empire Spawn and the Total War During their Gameplay of Civilization. A flag contains a Purple field with Red Skull and White Sword on Top. Sweetie, The Scythian Warrior along with her Ally, Mayor Humdinger, Greek Leader. the two declare an all Out War against the Paw Patrol and its allies. Ryder asked Vicente "What do we do now?!" Vicente said "Take them out." Ryder has a plan. Takota and Skye will lead their attack using their Siege weapons, Chase, Vicente and Zuma will strike their enemy using Infantry. they agree but Mayor goodway will Focus her attack on Mayor Humdinger. the Turbot Cousins will hold the line against mayor humdinger's army. The War Begins. everyone is using all of their units from their Melee units to Siege units. Takota used his unique building to gain Ryder and Chase the upper hand on defeating Sweetie. The Nuclear Missile Silo. He used it to decimate the City and Marshall use his special Variety of Units to defend his City and Aid Everest on Combat. after this Sweetie said "It's Over! I give up. your nation will progress than mine." Leaving Marshall the full command of the City of Sweetie. Mayor Humdinger has 4 Cities. Ryder, Marshall, Chase and Everest focus at Athens, Dublin. Mayor Goodway, Zuma and the Rest Assaulted the Cities of Polsha and Meditarenia. Mayor Humdinger is sad and said "I give up! You win." They congratulate each other and decide to end the game once and for all. They give themselves a Diplomatic Victory. After the Civilization Ryder, Sweetie, Carlos, Chase, Mayor Goodway and Humdinger, Turbot Cousins and Vicente wakes up from a nap and Adventure. soon or later the Other pups wakes up. they laughed and exchange stories about their expirence inside the game. Chase tells them "We need to keep it secret. and I think that Vicente shall keep the box safe from harm." Vicente agreed and takes the box and hid it at his office at the Philippine's Embassy on Adventure bay. Mayor Humdinger, Sweetie, Mayor Goodway, Carlos waved goodbye to the Paw Patrol. and the Paw Patrol are now having fun playing at the yard. At the Philippine Embassy. Vicente wrote at his diary: "The civilization changes the world. from the ancient era to the modern time..... We meet new allies and fight against the evil empire. and now we changed the world." Vicente closes his diary and takes a nap on the office. Developed Sequel The Developed Sequel is Where the Paw Patrol came back as students of the new civilized rulersCategory:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Crossovers Category:Parts